Pirate Love Story
by SpadeyJadey
Summary: all pairings of the original five straw hats
1. Chapter 1

I was listening to a love and heart break album writing this and after a long day in Anime Republic surrounded by One Piece this is the result. I also had a lot of coffee before bed so I am really hyper so please forgive my spelling mistakes.

this is drabble of all pairings in the original five StawHats (Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji) from all points of views some are good and end happily others well not so much.

I do not own One Piece. It was written by Eiichiro Oda but if i did own it Luffy and Zoro would have been together long ago.

enougth from me on with the first pairing...

LuNa (Luffy x Nami)

"Usopp come and play!" The raven haired ccaptain called up to the crows nest. the Liar looked over the edge and grinned down at the younger boy.

"I cant im on watch mayby later alright?"

"Fine" the captain pouted and walked off to find Sanji to get him to make some food.

As usual the love-cook was fawning over Nami who had relaxed on a lounger in front of her beloved tangerine trees. Usually this wouldnt bother Luffy but he felt a pang of jelousy not at Nami of course. At Sanji because the red-haired navigator gave him a kiss on the cheek before he noodle danced his way back to the kitchen to get her a drink.

"Nami can i ask you something?" He asked as she began to settle down again.

"You already did" she stated befor realising he wouldnt get that. "What is it,Luffy?"

"Well em i was wondering if you could help me" He stuttered as he walked closer. he could feel his face heat up and his heart thump. _Why am i so nervous its just nami _he thought as he finally reached her.

"Are you feeling okay? You look sick. come here you might have a temprature." She said as she jamp up and put a hand to his head.

" Im not sick!" He yellped as he took a step away from her sweating.

"Are you sure because you are bright red and sweating like you have just been running in a desert" She chuckled sitting back down.

"I wanted to ask you if you..."

"Nami-swan heres your drink!" Sanji called as he came back out of the kitchen to give Nami her drink. he stopped as he spotted Luffy "Do you want me to get rid of him for you Nami ?" He asked giving Nami her drink and taking a menacing step towards Luffy.

"No Sanji-kun its okay Thank you for the drink."

" No trouble at all my sweet just call if you need anything else."

" SHUT UP STUPID LOVE COOK!" Zoro called as Sanji disappered around to the front of the ship. not long after the shouting stopped and the crashes of an obvious fight could be heard.

"I swear its like living with animals." Nami sighed as she stood "Give me a minute Luffy" she said before dissapering around the corner. Soon after the fighting stopped and she relaxed into her seat again. "What did you want Luffy?" She asked looking pretty pissed.

"Oh well um... nothing really just wanted to try something..."

"try wh-" she was broken off by a light touch of lips on her cheek. Luffy stood back and grinned before walking off whistling. Nami touched her cheek and felt her face go red. "Luffy?" she called after the boy who stopped and turned to face her. "I-I love you." she whispered.

Luffy looked puzzled for a moment. "What?" he asked having not heard the navigator.

Nami stood and walked over to Luffy and crushed their lips together in a rougth kiss. After a few minutes she pulled away and looked at the captain. "I said I love you."

"And I love you Nami." he whispered before sealing the moment with a soft kiss.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Zoro yelled causing the two to jump apart and turn bright red.

AWW HOW CUTE WAS THAT ?! Dont worry there is still more couples to come like SaNam and ZoNa so look out for those.

Peace out for now. May the love be with you my lovelies and goodbye!


	2. Chapter 2 SanNa

Once again i dont own One Piece or the songs on the favourites playlist on you tube that helped me write these ( TheSpadeyJadey01 favourites)

ON WITH THE STORY OF

SANAM

"Anything else my dearest?" Sanji asked as he handed Nami a plate of sandwiches that Luffy had been trying to steal once again.

"No thank you Sanji-Kun. Just protect the trees from the others will you, please?"

"Of course Nami-san!" he cooed as he walked off to guard his beloved's tangerine trees.

"You do realise she's using you, right?"

"Fuck off Marimo im not in the mood for a fight." He answered as he lit a new ciquaret.

"Me either. Im trying to help you out here. If you really want Nami you have to do something really special for her."

"Dont you think i know that!" Sanji snapped. "All i ever do is treat her like a fucking queen and she throws it in my face!"

"Just try doing something else. Like ignoring her when she asks you to do something. She will understand that something is up and wont bother you then you tell her, and only then, that you love her." Zoro said as he plucked a tangerine from the branch and trew it to Sanji. "Use it wisely. Like in a pie or something im starving." He said with a chuckle as he strolled over to the mast and lay down for a nap.

"Thats stupid enougth to actually work." He grinned as he saw Luffy run over to Zoro. "Hey Luffy! Catch!" he yelled as he threw the tangerine at him. "Take as many as you want. I aint doing this shit anymore."

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY TANGERINES?! SANJI I THOUGHT YOU WERE LOOKING AFTER THEM?!" Nami had just woken from her nap and seen the orange peels everywhere.

"If you want to protect them do it yourself. I give up."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing now if you dont mind i have dinner to make." he said before turning his back on the navigator and began to cook. Nami was shocked by what the cook had just said. She walked out side and found Zoro training up by the rams head.

"Zoro what did you do to Sanji? Why is he being a dick to me all of a sudden?" she asked as she got closer. Zoro turned to face her after carefully putting the large weights down.

"I told him to stop sucking up to you. Thats all."

"Why the hell would you say that? He dosnt suck up to me."

"So, you really didnt notice did you?"

"Notice what, exactly?"

"He doesnt do all this stuff for you because youre a woman. he does it because he loves you and he is trying to show you that."

"But why is he being a dick now?"

"He gave up trying to show you and decided to show you how much you need him." He said as he walked away to get some rum.

Nami stood there for a moment thinking about what had just happened. If Sanji stops doing things for her she would just show them that she can do things for herself. "Luffy!" she yelled. She wasn't going to let him get away with eating all of the tangerines.

"What is it Nami?" He called back before running out of the boys cabin with two unpeeled tangerines in his hand.

"Why the hell did you eat all of my tangerines?" She asked calmly before Luffy threw the two in his had overboard and tried to look casual. "Luffy? If you touch them again i will rip your head off. Got it?"

"okay but Sanji said it was okay to eat them." he protested as she grabbed his shirt and pushed him away.

"I should have quessed. Luffy could you help me with something?" she asked the raven haired captain as he started to walk back towards the hatch to the boys cabin.

"What is it?"

"Well Sanji isnt being very nice and i want to get back at him but he wont speak to me so i was wondering if you could get rid of the others after dinner so i can talk to him." She said. If he wasnt going to talk to her then she would do anything to speak to him.

"Just go and talk to him the now. Hes cooking so he cant exactly walk away from you." He stated as he hopped down the ladder and ran to his hamock.

_so he can be smart,_ she thought as she walked back to the lounge where Sanji was cooking. "Sanji, I really need to talk to you." She said as she slumpped into a chair at the table.

"What is it, Nami?" He asked in a cold voice.

"Why are you acting like this? What did i do to deserve it, Sanji?" She asked her voice sounding weak and broken even to her. She watched Sanji as his shoulders tensed.

"I cant do this any more Nami, I love you and you dont understand how much i have tried to show you that and i cant do it anymore."

"Sanji, you know that I love you, just not in the same way as you do. You are my friend and i dont think of any ofyou guys like that. Im sorry Sanji."

"So what happens now,Nami? What do we do?"

"Go back to our normal lives i guess." and with that she left. the rest of the day went past like normal but that night in her room Nami couldnt sleep. _what am i doing, _she thought._ I dont love him. what was i thinking? _

she got up and walked up to the lounge and sat at the table with her head in her hands. Seconds later she heard footsteps coming closer to the door and Sanji walked in. "Oh, Nami its you. Sorry i thought Luffy was trying to steal food again." He said as he sat opposite the ginger navigator. "Whats wrong?" He asked noticing the tears in her eyes.

"Sanji, I-I cant say it. Goddammit Sanji help me out here."

"I dont know how to help you. Do you want some thing to drink?"

"Sure Sanji thanks." As Sanji set out to get her some iced tea she took the time to relax. "Sanji i just wanted to say that I do love you. I cant help it. I always have but i have never been able to actually show my feelings. Its always hard for me to tell people how i feel and this is no different. Im sorry for always being so-" She was cut off by sanji crushing their lips together in a soft kiss.

"believe me Nami, I know."

The crew woke up later on to find the two still in the kitchen hugging. "Thank god. I was getting sick of seeing them flirt!" Luffy yelled as he sat at the table. "Now make breakfast already im starving!"


End file.
